Take a Chance and Just Live
by Sapphir3Tig3r
Summary: a high school fanfic: Sasuke Uchiha has a huge crush on Hinata Hyuuga. Though Hinata is already Naruto's girlfriend. Couple of obstacles block his way but Sasuke will do anything to win Hinata's heart. Will he succeed? SasuHina, later on NaruSaku.
1. Chap 1: First Encounter

High School Fanfic 

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy. **

He sat there on the school's windowsill thinking about a certain girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful and kind-hearted girl in the whole school. Obviously she went to his school as well but they were in different classes. He started liking her when they both started as Freshmen at the high school but now since their Sophomores he still never had the chance to actually meet with her. If only he could find a way to be with her but there were some issues to this matter. One he acts kind of shy when he's around her. Two this girl, Sakura, keeps telling everyone that Sasuke's her boyfriend. And three the girl he liked already had a boyfriend, Naruto. Naruto was the captain of the basketball team. As for Sasuke he practiced his martial art skills at the Academy. He already became a black belt so now he just hangs with his friends and does after school activities. Naruto and Sasuke were both very popular and everything should be fine except for Sasuke liking Naruto's girlfriend.

Hinata Hyuuga was her name. A fair- eyed beauty she was, with warm smiles to everyone she meets. She kept her hair neat in a high ponytail tied together with a thin pink silk ribbon. She was a straight A student and loved art. She had many friends and to other students she didn't know well she acted like she knew them for a long time.

Sakura Haruno, one of the girls going after Sasuke's love. She was also a straight A student. At schoolwork she was Hinata's rival and for Sasuke's love life Ino was her mortal enemy. She bragged all day long as Sasuke's girlfriend, which she is not, and who will be his future bride, which only happens in her dreams. But she can be nice at times when she is with some of her friends like Temari, Tenten, or even Ino.

Back with Sasuke, he stared up at the sky wishing for someway to let Hinata notice him for once in his life.

"_I guess I should stay out of the shadows and into the light. If I could only share with her my true feelings kept inside of me for all these years."_ Sasuke thought.

Just his luck, Hinata walks by him chatting with two of her friends, Kiba and Shino, when suddenly she drops her books she was carrying.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Need help, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine I'll catch up with you two later," she said while bending over to pick up her fallen books.

"Suit yourself." Kiba shrugged and trudged on to his next class as well as Shino.

Sasuke jumped off the windowsill and promptly went over to Hinata to assist her with her books.

"It's ok you don't need to help me," she tried to convince him but he ignored her.

When she gathered all her books she looked to see who helped her.

"Thank you," she said smiling showing her appreciation. She looked at the boy. He had dark raven hair with eyes to match. But they seem so calm and relaxed until he looked into her eyes. They shook with nervousness. "Hey, have I seen you before?"

"Oh uhhh well maybe… uhhh," he stuttered. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I haven't seen you around here. Where have you been hiding?" she giggled.

"We just don't have any classes together. But I'm just a couple of lockers down from you." He finally said.

"Hmm you know we should hang out more often."

"Uhh yeah sure, that would be fun."

As soon as everything seemed to go so smoothly the class bell rang.

"Oh I got to get to my next class. Want to do something after school?"

Sasuke blushed and just when he was about to answer 'sure he would love to' Naruto came up and ruined the moment.

"Hey Hina-chan," he greeted as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Shall we walk to history class together?"

"Naruto! Um sure." She answered.

"What are you doing here with my girlfriend?" Naruto asked bitterly once he saw Sasuke with Hinata.

"Naruto don't be rude. Sasuke here was just helping me when I accidentally dropped my books."

"Yeah so don't be going all angry at me for doing nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"Grr why you…!" Naruto snarled.

"No stop it!" Hinata cut in. "Naruto we need to get to class. Sasuke we can talk again later okay?"

"Sure whatever," he answered indirectly.

"Hmph," Naruto just said.

Naruto and Hinata walked away as they left Sasuke in the hallway by himself. Even though Naruto intervened his conversation with Hinata he finally had the guts to speak to her. Next time they will have a real conversation just him and Hinata alone.

"_I should get the quickest chance to talk to her again, hopefully."_ He thought. _"But with that basturd around, I can't even touch her. There has to be some way for me to ask her out."_

While he was pondering through his thoughts, a pink-haired hyper schoolgirl ran up to him shouting his name.

"_Damn it, not now."_

"Sasuke-kun we have class together!" she yelled.

"We do not have the same class together! Only in Science we do! Why don't you understand that? And stop calling me that!" He said getting annoyed.

"We do now! I sweetly asked the principal to change our schedules for us to have Math, Social Studies, Gym, and Science together. And no I will not stop calling you that. As boyfriend and girlfriend we should come up with cute nicknames!"

"_Aww damn that's almost every subject" _

"I am not your boyfriend! You're just lucky that your uncle owns the school."

"I know I am. So get your butt over here now!"

"You don't have to be so bossy and I don't have to listen to you."

"But you should pay attention to my needs and everything since I am your fiancé."

"For the last time you are not my fiancé! And I don't like you at all."  
"Sure, sure you always say that Sasuke-kun. I know you don't mean that. Get this straight, I love you and you love me. Couples are supposed to love each other no matter what!"

While Sakura kept on nagging Sasuke sneaked away to his next class, which was math.

"So that's why you should appreciate me more often. Got all that Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" she looked around to see him gone. "Sasuke-kuuun! Where did you go?" she screeched.

Sasuke took his seat in class and stared out the window. There was only one name he kept in his mind.

"_Hinata."_

The students who were in class could hear a very upset Sakura out in the hallway looking for her so-called fiancé. Once the teacher came in he started the lesson. But Sasuke barely had to time to focus on the lesson when he was concentrating on how to meet with Hinata again.

At the end of the day, Sakura got detention for running in the hallway looking for Sasuke, Hinata went to the movies with Naruto, and Sasuke waited for his older brother to pick him up from school.

"_What a day."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ME: Yayz! First chapter finished on my third story. But damn all my stories are still incomplete. **

**Cindy aka Cyndi: Don't worry you'll finish all of them eventually.**

**ME: What are you even doing here? You're not even in my story.**

**Cyndi: Yeah, I have no clue. **

**ME: Well please review and you will get a cookie.**

**Cyndia: So if I review I get a cookie?  
ME: Except for Cyndi.**

**Cyndi: Why can't I get a cookie if I review?**

**ME: I have my reasons. Anyways please review and you will definitely get a cookie and milk to go with it.**

**Cyndi: They even get milk?**

**ME: Yup!**

**ME and Cyndi: Stay Tuned for the next chapter "Taking Chances"**

**ME: I didn't say you could say the next chapter with me.**

**Cyndi: Hehe…. Oh for all Sasori fans read my story called "Entwined" My penname is BunnyDr3ams.**

**ME: Hey no advertisements! Get out of here!**


	2. Chap 2: Taking Chances

_"Damn it I knew this would happen. I can't believe that basturd brother of mine is making me walk all the way from school to my own house. Then again I can believe it since he is Itachi."_ Sasuke thought while staggering his way home. "_But I what I can't believe is that I actually talked to her. The moment was almost perfect if her damn boyfriend didn't come along."_

He grumbled all the way and eventually he entered his house.

"Damn you, Itachi!" he yelled into the hallways.

"So your finally back little brother, took you long enough," he said gradually while he sauntered typically down the hall.

"I would have come back sooner if you actually picked me up from school you know," he mumbled.

"Well I had things to do, places to go, stuff obviously you wouldn't care about."

"Hmph."

"So how was school?"

"Huh? It.. it was fine!" Sasuke retorted.

"From the sound of your voice I'm sure something extraordinary happened."

"It was nothing! Even if something did happen why would you care?"

"Fine I guess I shouldn't mention about that Hyuuga girl calling here asking for a someone named ….Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi said teasingly.

"What?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Oh so something did happen didn't it?"

"Forget about it. What did she want?"

"She asked if you wanted to get ice cream after school tomorrow but I told her that you were busy that day."

"What? Why did you tell her that?" he asked furiously.

"Well why would you want to spend time with her? She's just a normal everyday schoolgirl like the rest."

"No she isn't, you basturd! She's the most beautiful, tender, caring girl in the whole world!"

"Ahh so that's what happened today. You like her and you at long last had the chance to talk to her in all your two years in high school. Right?"

"Huh?" Sasuke blushed. "I.. uhh.. I'll be up in my room."

He stormed upstairs into his room and slammed the bedroom door.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke, you shouldn't be so rash," Itachi said back.

"What a jerk! Sasuke said quietly. "He just had to be my older brother didn't he? Why the hell did he tell Hinata that I couldn't come? No, tomorrow I'll tell her that I'm free that day. But it would sound like I'm asking her out on a date. Okay I can do that."

A couple of seconds later 

"Arghhh no I can't do that!" Sasuke shouted. He paced his room up and down, looking at the sealing, staring down at the floor, lying on his bed, sitting at his desk, and gazing out his window and still no idea what to do. "How would I say it? How should I say it?"

He walked up to his mirror and practiced many odd ways of how he would approach her.

_"Maybe I should just stay cool and ask her nicely. But what if my throat gets clogged up? What if she notices me blushing so hard that I start sweating from all parts of my body?Or what if I say something stupid? Or what if I mess up and totally embarrass myself right in front of her? What if Naruto shows up and ruins the whole moment again? I can't fight him right before her eyes, she would never accept me then. But what ……….. what should I do?"_ he panicked in his thoughts when all of a sudden the phone rang again.

"I got it!" he heard his brother shout from downstairs.

He didn't trust his brother on the phone so instead he swiftly raced downstairs headed for it.

"No I got it," Sasuke claimed.

"It's ok Sasuke I can take it," Itachi assured him.

"No I said I got it! I don't trust you on whoever is calling."

"It could be one of the colleagues I work with."

"Why would they want to call you? No one likes you!"

"I should say the same for you little brother." Itachi mocked while he reached for the phone.

"Get your hand off the phone!"

"Sasuke let me answer it!"

"No I'll answer it!"

So the two brothers ended up struggling their way to the phone while it kept on ringing. Soon the voice message came up and it turned out to be Hinata calling again.

"Hi, this is Hinata calling. Sasuke I just wanted to be positive if you're sure you didn't want to join me and my friends after school. If you are too busy that day maybe some other time we….

Finally Sasuke got up to the phone panting, "H-Hinata? No, no it's okay. I can make it tomorrow."

"Really? That's terrific! Let's meet by my locker tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Y-Yeah that's great! See ya."

"Yup. Good night." Then she hung up the phone, as did Sasuke.

"I told you I would answer the damn phone," Sasuke yelled at his older sibling.

"Well you did," Itachi informed him.

"Then why did you try and stall me? Then Hinata wouldn't have to wait on the phone that long!"

"Hey the longer you keep a girl waiting, the more they would be into you."

"For real? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because for a smart guy you should know this about girls. But now I guess you're still the plain little idiot I know."

"What! Why you..!"

"We shouldn't start another fight, Sasuke. Supper is ready now. So do you want to eat or not?"

Sasuke could hear his stomach rumble from hunger and from being all shaken up as of that conversation he had on the phone with Hinata.

"Yeah I thought so. Come on."

So the Uchiha brothers sat down and ate. And Sasuke again had only one thought in his mind.

"Hinata."

The Next Day at School

Sasuke walked awkwardly up to Hinata's locker and greeted her with a friendly good morning.

"Hey Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "I'm glad you could come. Kiba, Tenten, Lee and my cousin Neji will also be accompanying us. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't come. I'm sure you two would've been good friends if you hung out with him more often."

"Yeah….. sure whatever," Sasuke said muttered lowly.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I-I also can't wait till after school." He answered while blushing again.

The bell rang and they both walked towards their next class, which they had to go the opposite directions.

"Oh before I forget Sasuke," Hinata shouted to him. "Sakura will also be joining us this afternoon."

"What?" he shouted back in shock. "Wait why?"

"We may be rivals at indoor school work but not after school. She's a good friend of mine. Bye!"

"Wait, Hinata, I…uhhh…. Arghhh!"

What he just heard caught him off balance of all the plans he thought of asking her out. She continued walking without looking back while Sasuke panicked over the whole Sakura issue.

"You have got to be kidding me! Sakura won't leave me alone if she comes. I just know that she'll wreck my relationship with Hinata."

He banged his fist into a locker and murmured, "Damn it."

Now what was he going to do with Sakura coming with them that afternoon?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ME AKA Kato: Yayz second chapter up, not sure how many more to go.**

**Cyndi: How about you make this story over 70 chapters long?**

**Kato: What? No way! What are you doing here? I thought I kicked you out.**

**Cyndi: Well if you did then why am I still here?**

**Kato: Sasuke a little help here?**

**-Sasuke ignores Kato-**

**Kato: Yeah thanks a lot Sasuke.**

**Cyndi: Haha he doesn't like you.**

**Kato: Sasuke if you don't do anything about this I'll just forget about writing the rest of the story. Then you'll never be with Hinata-chan.**

**Sasuke: Fine! I'll get rid of her only if you finish this story.**

**Kato: Agreed!**

**-Sasuke drags Cyndi out the door-**

**Cyndi: Wait you can't do this to me! I thought we were friends!**

**Kato: We still are. I'll see you in school tomorrow duh. Anyways the next chapter is "Crazy For Ice Cream" Bye!**


	3. Chap 3: Crazy for Ice Cream

After school

He waited impatiently at her locker. He was happy but nervous. This was his first time asking her out, or more like her asking him out. He shook a bit and stared blankly at the ceiling. At last he saw her step down the hallway. He was just about to walk up to her but he paused cause of his anxiety.

"Hey Sasuke!" Hinata shouted. "Sorry I'm a bit late but I had to make sure my cousin and his friends were ready to leave."

"Uhh it's fine," he managed to say.

"Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay. Oh no I forgot my Literature book."

"I'll wait for you."

She took out her book and stuffed it into her purple backpack. "Okay now I'm ready. Come on guys!"

"We're coming. Why do you need to hurry?" asked Neji.

"We don't want them to run out of the best ice cream in Konoha!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry they always have plenty," said Kiba.

"True but its better to get there first. Is everyone here?"

"I think so…." Kiba began and was stopped when they all heard someone screaming down the halls.

"Heeeeey! Don't forget about me!" Sakura screamed her lungs out.

"_Oh no. I was hoping she wouldn't come."_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura caught up with them and leaned facing downwards, panting from exhaustion. "Sorry I'm late. I was just doing some extra credit for that Science project we're working on. But I'm here now!" She looked up and saw Sasuke standing next to Hinata. "Oh Sasuke-kun I didn't know you were coming with us! This is going to be great!"

"Yup now we're all ready to go," asserted Hinata.

So they all made their way to Orochimaru's and Kabuto's Ice Cream Parlor (A/N its supposed to be like Ben's and Jerry's. I know it's a retarded name for it but it was all I could think of. Also because they both won't be in any other parts of my story. XD) Then they all noticed a sign sticking on the window with the words "Guess the number of sprinkles in a jar and win a free Sundae with any toppings" on it.

"Cool!" declared Kiba. "We could win a free Sundae!"

"Yeah, all we have to do is guess how many sprinkles are in the jar. That shouldn't be too hard," Neji said sarcastically.

"We should give it a try. Maybe one of us will be lucky!" said Hinata.

"Well with my brains I would easily guess how many there are," bragged Sakura.

"Yeah let's give it a try," claimed Tenten.

Then entered the ice cream store except for Shino for some strange reason. Hinata turned around to see him not there. "Are you coming in Shino?" she asked.

"No," he simply answered.

"But why?"

"I don't like ice cream."

"Then why did you follow us here? You didn't have to come if you wanted."

"I only came cause I had nothing else to do. I'm going home." And with that he left.

"_Shino?"_ Hinata thought. "Maybe we can all go someplace else next time." She shouted towards him.

He ignored her and continued walking.

"Forget about him! That means there's more for us!" Sakura said.

"Umm ok."

"Welcome to Orochimaru's and Kabuto's. Do you know what you will be ordering?" Kabuto asked politely.

"_I don't know why but I always feel uncomfortable when I come here. The manager here gives me the chills just looking at him."_ Sasuke thought.

"We will like to try to guess how many sprinkles are in the jar," Tenten said.

"Oh ok. So far no one guessed correctly." Kabuto said. He took out the jar and placed it on the counter top. "How many do you think there are?"

The group looked at the jar. It was filled with colorful sprinkles and they were all small, so every one counted. First Tenten guessed 624. She was wrong. Second was Neji and he guessed 874. He was wrong. Then it was Lee's turn.

"OH jar I shall defeat you with my knowledge against your numerous sprinkles!" he shouted.

"tick, tock, tick, tock."

"823!"

"Sorry but that's not it." Kabuto said.

"What?" Lee sulked. "I am a failure. I shall practice my math skills more until I defeat you, Jar of Sprinkles."

After that Sakura guessed 793. Obviously she was wrong as well. Hinata came up next.

"Umm is there 976 sprinkles?" she asked.

"Close but no cigar," Kabuto replied.

"Well I guess it's up to you Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped and gazed at the glass jar. _"I can't get this wrong. If I win Hinata might acknowledge me more. She'll be so pleased if I get this right, I just know she will."_

He breathed in and finally said, "There are 1,627 sprinkles in that jar."

"Sasuke-kun there can't be that many in there!" yelled Sakura.

"There aren't." said Kabuto. Everybody looked down in depression. "There are 1,624."

"What! He was only off by 3!" Sakura yelled again.

"Yup but since he's the closet anyone has gotten he wins."

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I yelled at you. Do you forgive me?" Sakura apologized.

"Yeah sure whatever." He retorted.

"Awww Sasuke-kun I know you won that Sundae just for us to share!"

"No I didn't! I won it for Hi….." he paused. "Ahem, I mean I won it for all for us to share."

"Way to go Sasuke," Kiba congratulated him. "Hey could we have loads of hot fudge on the Sundae you won?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks for the sundae Sasuke," Tenten said.

"I am such a failure. I will train harder on my guessing and I will definitely become smarter than you, Sasuke." Lee said.

Neji just smirked. Hinata smiled and said, "Good guess Sasuke."

He immediately blushed and tried to tell her 'Thanks Hinata' but nothing came out. He nodded. They all got spoons and shared the enormous Sundae.

"Wow this is great!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Yeah it sure is," Hinata said agreeing.

"Hey everybody!" Sakura interrupted. "Did you all know that Sasuke is my boyfr……" she was suddenly stopped with a spoonful of ice cream which Sasuke shoved in her mouth.

"That I'm her…. Her… science partner." He managed to cover up. "Yeah I'm her science lab partner in that project we're working on. Don't talk while your eating, Sakura."

"Oh that's nice but I thought you partnered up with Shikamaru," Kiba said.

"Well I was but he's so lazy, it wouldn't really work out," Sasuke replied.

"That's weird. I thought she was going to say you were her boy…" Lee started when he too was stopped with a mouthful of ice cream heaved down his throat.

"I'm just her friend. A boy who's her friend," Sasuke stated.

"That's nice. We're all friends here," Hinata smiled again.

"_Yeah just friends. But Hinata I want to be more than friends. Why can't you see that?"_ Sasuke thought.

After Sakura swallowed the ice cream in her mouth she argued, "Sasuke Uchiha how dare you just say we're only friends. I know you love me. I know you do. Why can't you accept that?"

"Cause.. because I love someone else!" he responded.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you? I thought you loved me and only me."

"You only thought I did that doesn't mean it would happen in reality. Did you ever even get the message? I never liked you! You should just move on!"

Sakura started to cry.

"Wait Sakura," he tried to calm her down but she paid no attention. He didn't want to see her cry when they were out in public like this. "Sakura please just hear me out. I liked you as a friend and that's it. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, I never want to see you again," she shrieked. Then she got a large portion of ice cream and landed it on his head.

"Ahhhh c-c-cold…" Sasuke shouted. "Sakura!"

Then she left and everyone remained silent from the dilemma.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Wow I can't believe how busy I am this week. I'm sorry this took awhile to write but it's just all these damn school projects I'm doing.**

**Cyndi: Well you were able to make the third chapter to your story.**

**Kato: What the hell are you doing here? Actually how did you get in here?**

**  
Cyndi: Hinata let me in. Right Hinata?**

**Hinata: Did I do something wrong?**

**Sasuke: -mumbles- Hinata you never do anything wrong. You're 100 perfect in every way. Wait did I just say that aloud?**

**Hinata: Did you say something Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: -whispers- Good so she didn't hear me.**

**Kato: Sasuke! Get rid of Cyndi once and for all! Throw her down a well or something. Cause if you don't you know what will happen.**

**Sasuke: Grrr fine.**

**-Sasuke throws Cyndi down a well.-**

**Cyndi: -shouts- Ahhhhh!**

**Kato: Hopefully she will stay there for a while. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter….. I didn't think of a name for it yet. So you'll just have to wait. See ya!**


	4. Chap 4: Before He Cheats

_"**Sakura's POV"**_

I ran. I ran not knowing where I was heading. I just kept on running.

"_Sasuke, you're such a jerk. How could I have ever fallen for you? Why did you have to be so handsome and popular? I thought you were my prince in shining armor."_

Then she remembered what he had told her.

_"You only thought I did that doesn't mean it would happen in reality. Did you ever even get the message? I never liked you! You should just move on!" he shouted at her._

I continued to cry and my vision became blurry. I bumped into a few people along the way but didn't bother to apologize. I made my way through a shadowy ally near a ramen restaurant. I decided to hide in the shadows for no one to find me.

Unfortunately it started to rain.

"Just my luck," I sobbed in the rain. I stood there leaning my back against the brick wall, looking up at the dark gray clouds. "First Sasuke humiliates me in front of a crowd and now I'm getting soaked in this damn rain. "Could this get any worse?"

"Probably not." I heard a voice say. It was coming from the right side of me so I slowly turned my head to see who it was.

"Naruto?" I asked stunned. He was dressed in his basketball uniform with a sweatshirt to cover it and he was holding an umbrella over himself. He walked closer to me so that I was under the umbrella with him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he greeted me with a kind smile.

"I'm not doing so well," I answered glumly.

"How so? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it. Nothing is going as planned. Sasuke…he…" I saw his eyes widened when he heard the name but I thought it was nothing.

"What did he do?" he asked eagerly.

"He…nothing. It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Would you like to join me for a bowl of ramen? We're right next to one of my favorite restaurants in town."

I blushed for a moment. I was never asked out before except for Lee and I always rejected him but he doesn't count. Luckily he got over me quickly and I determinedly continued my way after Sasuke's love, which is so not going to happen now.

"Why? You already have a girlfriend so why would you ask me out? You would be cheating on Hinata."

"Not really. We're only going out for ramen. I always come here with Hinata. Besides I really wouldn't cheat on her unless I did this."

At that moment he gently lifted my chin with his hand and my face was warm. My eyes were staring back into his calm blue eyes. Bit by bit he moved his face closer to mine. Soon his lips were just about to reach mine but I brought up my index finger and forced him away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked intently.

"Nothing," he softly responded. With that he inched in closer near me. His body was almost on top of mine that there was a gap still separating us.

"What are you doing!" I asked again but with more firmness. "Please don't do this."

"I'm only trying to make you happy."

"What? Why?"

"Well I always did find a curiosity for perky girls."

"Perky? So that's what you think of me? For your information I am a well organized, independent young woman."

"Sure you are."

"Don't be so sarcastic with me. Leave me alone." I pushed him away and tried to depart from him. But as I did I slipped and fell into a small puddle.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I heard him laugh lowly behind me. "Don't laugh! Please don't." then I started to cry again. "Why is all of this happening to me? I'm supposed to be perfect."

"No one can be perfect."

"But I'm not a no one! I'm someone who should be loved and respected."

"Nobody will if you keep acting like a selfish child. Here let me help you up."

I didn't argue. I grasped onto his hand and raised me up on my feet. I wiped the tears off my face and ended my crying as well.

"Thanks," I sniffled. "Achoo!"

"You've been in the rain too long. Want me to walk you home?"

I didn't know what to think. This guy was hitting on me and yet he already had a girlfriend. It didn't feel right. But I was desperate for attention. I nodded.

We ambled on and on until we got to my house. We didn't chat that much cause I think he knew I might be catching a cold and I didn't feel like sneezing all over him. He walked up to my doorstep and I let myself in as he stayed outside.

"Do you want to come in? After all you did for me it's the least I can do," I told him.

"Nah I got to get home. So will I be seeing you tomorrow?" he asked worried.

"I'm sure I'll be there. Its just a small overnight cold."

"Okay. Change into warmer clothes and eat some hot soup. That'll make you feel better."

"Right, thanks! Good bye Naruto."

I saw him wave back as he left. I shut the door and went into my room. I changed into my silk pink nightgown and snuggled under the covers of my bed. Eventually my mom came home. She saw me in bed and made me a large cup of chicken noodle soup. I knew I was going to be better in the morning. But I did not want to go to school the next day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Hey Sasuke! How are you? Are you alright?" Hinata was talking to him on the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got home and I'll be needing to take a shower soon." I answered.

"I'm sorry about what happened today. Hopefully all the ice cream won't stick to your head."

"It won't. I'll be fine. I got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Good bye Sasuke. And don't worry about Sakura. I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I'll try." Then I hung up the phone.

"_Oh boy another chaotic day."_ I sighed. "_But Sakura. I can't help but feel sorry for her. I know I need to apologize to her tomorrow though I doubt she'll listen. I might as well try. Hinata? What does she think of me now? I just hurt one of her friends' feelings right in front of her. Will she ever accept me now?"_

I pondered through my thoughts as I marched to the upstairs bathroom. Luckily Itachi wasn't home yet to make fun of me. I still wondered what I was going to happen tomorrow. Too bad I can't see the future like Raven in the disney show 'That's So Raven.'

* * *

**Kato: Wahoo! Finished this one! **

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah good job. You don't need to tell the whole world about it.……**

**Kato: Why don't you sound happy that I actually finished this chapter?**

**Hinata: I'm happy for you Kato-san.**

**Kato: At least someone cares. You know for your information I finished this in one night!**

**Sasuke: Am I supposed to be impressed? You could do better than that.**

**Kato: Well I'm busy writing new chapters for both my stories. Oh also viewers I will be working a lot on my other story. I just have so many great ideas for that one and this one…. Not so much. So yeah sorry if it takes me awhile for the next chapter which will be….. Damn I still haven't thought of the title. Sorry folks, but stay tuned!**

**Sakura: Has anyone seen Sasuke-kun? I need to kick his ass right now!**

**Sasuke: See ya! –runs out of the room-**


	5. Chap 5: To Love or Be Loved

**JUST A REMINDER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

Next day at school

I staggered down the hallways to my locker and on my way there I bumped into Sakura.

"Well, well if it isn't Sas-GAY U-CHEATER!" she yelled in my face.

"Okay first of all I'm not gay. And second of all I didn't cheat on you."

"You said you were in love with someone else when you were first in love with me."

"Look Sakura how could I cheat on you if we were never together in the beginning?"

"Of course we were Sasuke-kun. You just never noticed."

"Notice what?"

"That we were going out!"

"This is the last time I'm going to say it. We were never boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Hmph ,well not we're not."

"_Why does she have to act so stuck up all the time?"_

"I need to get to my locker. I'll see you around, Sakura."

I started walking but then Sakura interrupted, "Sasuke-kun. I'm so over you now. Someone else stole my heart. And I will be much more happier with him than I ever was with you!"

"Sakura we…" I paused and then said, "yeah, you do that. See ya."

I turned my back towards hers as she did the same. I finally reached my locker. Then I saw Hinata, searching for something. First I got out my supplies I needed for the next class and decided to stroll over to her.

"Hey Hinata," I greeted.

"Oh! Good morning Sasuke," she stopped and grinned at me then went back scavenging her locker.

"Looking for something?"

"Well yeah, I was looking for my pen."

I took out one of my pens from my pocket and handed it to her. "Here you can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks Sasuke but I was looking for a certain pen Naruto gave me. I have a social studies test today and I only use that pen on such tests. It's kinda like a good luck charm kind of pen."

"_Naruto! Damn that bastard."_

I grumbled faintly as I put the pen back into my pocket. "Yeah I took that test already I think. It wasn't that much of a big deal."

"Hmm I would still like to use the one Naruto gave me. Just in case. Ahh found it. There you are!"

It looked like any other normal pen you would see. I don't see why that pen should be as special as any other.

"Good luck on the test, Hinata."

"Thanks Sasuke. What class do you have next?"

"Umm I think music and art."

"Really? Art is my favorite subject!"

"It's mine too," I lied. Of course I knew some details about art and a couple of artists but probably not as much as Hinata.

"Awesome! Who's your favorite artist?"

"I would have to say…. Marco Polo."

"Umm Sasuke? Marco Polo was a sea explorer."

"Uhhh did I say Marco Polo? I meant to say Da Vinci."

"Oh okay. Yeah he's a great artist. But my favorite is Rodin.

"Right he's also a great painter."

"Sasuke, he made sculptors."

"Uhhh that's ... what I meant to say."

Hinata giggled. Then the bell rang.

"See you around, Sasuke." She left.

Naruto was waiting for her at the end of the hallway. She ran up to him and hugged him. If only that was me then my life was be complete. They walked to class together and then Naruto turned and glared at me. I glared back but kept my cool.

"_Hinata."_

I often daydreamed about her during art. But the art teacher yelled me at me for not concentrating on the lesson and then I got detention. Even in detention I thought about how to get Hinata's attention. I can't help it but I'm just crazy about this girl.

After spending an hour in detention I walked home yet again. Damn my obnoxious brother. I wandered along the streets of the city, Konoha. It was getting late so I decided to take a quick short cut. But that short cut I found actually leaded me near the street where Hinata lived. I knew where her house was but I never saw it. Luckily at the door of her house was a sign stating the Hyuuga Estates. It was a large white house. The size of it was immense it almost looked like a mansion, maybe it was even a mansion. There were three windows on the second floor and two on the first. A lane of flowers led to the door. I just stood on the sidewalk my eyes gazed upon her house.

Then I heard someone shouting from the inside. It might have been her father shouting at his daughter and she was screaming back at him. They were having an argument over something. I could see Hinata and her father in a window. Tears were pouring down her face and her father seemed furious. Then she stormed out of the house and I saw her walk down the row of flowers, upset. I wished I could comfort her but I had a difficulty of doing so. I didn't know what I would say and I wasn't very well known for making people happy or calm. But I gathered up my courage and moved towards her.

"Hinata?" I said getting her to notice me.

"Oh Sasuke," she said while trying to wipe away her tears, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking home and then I stumbled here. Are you all right? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Really I am." She sniffed.

"W-would you like to go out with me? I mean like to get some ramen or something?"

"Naruto would always ask me out to get ramen."

"Then how about someplace else?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. I would love to get some ramen."

"That's great!" I tried to cheer her up.

We walked to a nearby restauran, sat down in our seats, and I attempted to get a conversation started.

"What happened back there?" I asked her. "I mean you with your father, if you don't mind me asking."

"My father…" she began. "My father wants me to run the Hyuuga stockbroker business after he retires. That won't be anytime soon of course but he wants me to be prepared. I don't want to take part in any of that. I want to become an artist, a painter."

"Why does he want you to take over his business?"

"Because the Hyuuga's are known for our greatness and achievements. Father doesn't think art is anything special but just an illusion of figure. He doesn't care what I think, only business and work."

"He can't do that to you! You should do what you want. Accomplish your own dream on your way."

"But he's my father. I can't disobey him. He also instructs my younger sister, Hanabi, in the industry. I feel sorry for her and for myself. But my cousin, Neji, is like a servant to the family. After his father died we took him in and my father expects him to also become a banker or lawyer."

"_Wow, harsh dad."_

"Did you ever tell your dad about how you think of this?"

"Well not exactly. Once I try to I can't tell him the rest. I do want to encourage the Hyuuga Company but I also want to follow my heart in art."

"I think you should stand up to him and tell him everything.That you don't want to continue this business but become a wonderful artist."

"I can't! I just don't have the courage too."

"Just try," I said with confidence in my voice."

"I guess I could but I'm not sure."

"You won't know if you don't try."

"Yeah you're right Sasuke! I should and I will, tonight!" she said getting up from her seat. "I'll tell him now." She walked towards the door. "I'm sorry I need to leave now even though the food wasn't delivered yet."

"Nah its okay. Just do what you need to do."

"Thank you Sasuke. Good night."

"Good night Hinata."

She left and I was left alone at the table.

_"Huh, that went well. The first time I ever asked her out and all I did was give her confidence to stand up to her father. Not exactly the kind of conversation I had in mind."_

Suddenly I saw Hinata come back into the restaurant. She looked at me and made her way towards me. She leaned over and placed a kiss upon my cheek. I blushed.

"Thank you Sasuke," she said once more and left.

"_Wow!"_

I almost fell out of my seat and thought about that whole scene over and over again in my head.

_"I guess I have a knack of giving helpful advice. This day didn't turn out so bad after all."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Hmmm this came out quicker than I thought. But hey I managed to put up three chapters to my stories this weekend, including a new story.**

**Hinata: Well done Kato-san!**

**Kato: Thanks Hinata. So Sasuke what do ya think of this chapter?**

**Sasuke: -mumbles-**

**Kato: You thought it was that bad? –starts to tear up-**

**Sasuke: No, No, No, it was great! Terrific! Splendid! Fantastic! Please continue.**

**Kato: Thank you! Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Crushed" Who will be crushed? Who will start a new love? The answer is kinda obvious but read on viewers, read on. See ya!**

**Cyndi: Hi Hi! Cyndi is back!**

**Kato: What? How? Why are you in here?**

**Cyndi: I'll tell ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chap 6: Crushed

"_Another typical day at school. I wonder if Hinata talked to her father last night. If she did I wonder how it went,"_ I thought as I walked down the hallway. Just as I made it up to my locker I saw Hinata crying. _"Oh no. I guess the discussion didn't go so well. Oh man how should I act? I'm not good with this kind of stuff. Get a grip Sasuke! A friend is sad and you should do something about it."_

I staggered to her locker and asked, "Hinata, what's wrong?"

She noticed me staring at her worried, she tried to stop crying but tears trickled down her face, "It's nothing. Really Sasuke you don't need to worry about me."

"Look if it's that advice I told you about standing up to your father last night and it didn't go well, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get you in any trouble."

"Trouble? Oh no you didn't get me in any sort of trouble. Actually my father listened to me," she said while she was wiping away her tears with a purple cotton handkerchief. "He really listened to me and understood everything. Now I'm free of my own decisions."

"Then why are you crying? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't want to talk about it."

The bell rang.

"I need to get to class. I'll see you later Sasuke."

She left and I gathered my books to my next class.

"_Why was she crying like that? I need to know. I just want to make her happy."_

The next class was Social Studies and our assignment included partners. I chose Kiba since he was one of Hinata's closest friends.

"Kiba," I whispered to get his attention. "Why is Hinata crying? What happened?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know? Its none of your business!" he whispered back. "Let's just get this project over with."

"So you do know!"

"Well of course but I'm still not telling you!"

"Please, I want to help her."

He pondered for a moment and then he shot up, "Ahhh I get it. You like her don't cha?"

Immediately I blushed, "What? That's crazy talk!"

"Then why are you blushing?" he mocked me.

"I want to help her cause she's my friend! Now tell me!"

"Sure, sure. Okay I'll tell ya."

Kiba explained to me that her boyfriend, Naruto, dumped her this morning. She didn't understand why but all he said was that they should start seeing other people. That's why she was crying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was both joyful and disheartened to hear this. I didn't like seeing Hinata suffer from a broken heart. Now that Hinata was free I could probably ask her to be my girlfriend, that'll cheer up. But Kiba also told me that she is so depressed that she doesn't want to date another person, just so her heart wouldn't be broken again. Then I felt discouraged. Soon class ended.

I went up to my locker and saw Hinata once more. This time she wasn't crying though she wasn't smiling either and her eyes looked empty.

I made my way up to her again and said, "Hinata I know."

"What?" she said startled. "Kiba told you didn't he. I can't trust him to keep secrets now can I?"

"Hinata there are better guys that deserve you. Naruto is an idiot for ummm leaving you. He's doesn't know the mistake he just made. Hinata, I think…I think you're really great. You're talented, full of spirit, and you're amazing!"

I was stunned from the words that came out of my mouth. It was also hard to believe, for me that is. Some light shone in her eyes as she looked at me with confidence. At that instant a smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Sasuke. You just made my day!"

Then she hugged me… she actually hugged me. Her arms wrapped me and she leaned her face into my chest. Instantly I felt my face become all warm, I was blushing so hard I think my face turned red. I wasn't sure if she saw me blushing so I quickly turned around.

"Sasuke?" she said as she let go. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the kind of person who didn't like to be hugged."

"_A person who didn't like to be hugged? What kind of retard wouldn't like to be hugged by the most beautiful girl on the entire planet?"_

"N-n-n-no no. I-I-I-It's n-n-not that," I stuttered. _"Damn bad time to be stuttering like this." _"Hinata I need to ask you something."

"Sure Sasuke what is it?"

"_I like you. I really like you. I always admired your wondrous beauty and loving manner. Would you be my girlfriend? Great I can think it in my mind but I can't tell her face to face. But if I ask her what if she rejects me? Kiba said she wouldn't go out with anyone else. No I need to take a chance and that chance is now!"_

"Sasuke? You still there?" Hinata said waving her hand in front of me.

I knocked myself out of my trance and began, "H-H-Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"W-would… would you…?"

"Would I what?"

"W-would you go out with me on a picnic!" I finally said. _"On a picnic? Where the hell did that come from?"_

"Oh on a picnic? That's a great idea! How about this Saturday? I think it's supposed to be sunny that day. It's perfect. Just you and me?"

"Y-Yeah sure. Just me and you."

"I would love to! I'll pack the food."

"Sure and I'll get other supplies and stuff…"

The bells rings.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is ringing the class bell! Everyone get to their next class! And remember that Tobi is a good boy!" shouted none other that Tobi himself.

"_Damn I really hate that bell ringer."_

"See you around Sasuke," Hinata said waving cheerfully.

"Yeah see you," I said as I walked to my class, which unfortunately was science and Sakura was my science partner on our project. But at least I was able to make Hinata smile again, as a bonus I got a date with her. Mission accomplished.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

"_That was so sweet of Sasuke to think of a picnic. He really knows how to make a girl happy when a friend is down."_

"So Hinata I heard that you and Sasuke are going out huh?" Ino said who was eavesdropping. We both walked to our class together.

"Going out? No we're just going on a picnic this weekend." I said.

"Sure Hinata. You know, I think Sasuke really likes you."

"I don't think so. After all we're just good friends. Besides so many other girls like him I bet he likes one of them at least."

"Uhhh no. Even though I am one of them I know when a guy loves you back, which he certainly does not love any of us not like how he loves you."

"Whatever you say Ino. I'm not going out with him. Remember that I swore that I wouldn't date another guy. Until I find a new lover that is."

We entered the classroom and took our seats as we continued our conversation.

"You don't need to look any further for that new lover, Hinata. He's closer than you think."

"Ino! Sasuke and I are just friends and that's all. Nothing more than friends."

"Sure Hinata, sure." I heard her speak softly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: I don't believe you.**

**Cyndi: It's true. Once you threw me down that well, someone tossed over some beans. Not just ordinary beans, magical beans! With water and sunlight the beans grew into a giant beanstalk! I climbed the beanstalk and ended up here!**

**Kato: You are so making that up!**

**Cyndi: I am not! Fine don't believe me then.**

**Naruto: She is making it up. I helped Cyndi out of that well.**

**Kato: See I knew it! You little liar! Hey wait why did you help her out of the well? She was meant to stay there permanently!**

**Cyndi: Because he is a good person who doesn't throw friends down a well!**

**Kato: Yeah, yeah whatever. Stay tuned for the next chapter "The Not-So-Perfect Picnic" Yeah I know a lot of my titles are kinda lame. But the chapters are still fun to read! See ya!"**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! **

**Kato: You are so annoying. Next chapter I'll throw you and Cyndi down a volcano!**


	7. Chap 7: The NotSoPerfect Picnic

**Saturday Morning with Sasuke**

"Itachi I'm leaving now!" called Sasuke as he was rushing towards the front door.

"Oh you mean to your big date?" Itachi teased. "I'm afraid you'll be a bit late."

"What?" Sasuke shouted which made him halt at the door. He marched into the living room to see his older brother slouched in a chair reading some magazine. "What do you mean?"

"First you need to finish your chores. Also I need you to go to the pharmacy to pick up my contacts."

"What?" Sasuke repeated.

"Then you will be able to go on your little date."

"All I have to do is make my bed and clean the dishes. I'll do it all later when I get back. Why do you keep treating me like a baby?"

"I'm not. We promised to take care of ourselves as well as our home when our parents died. You don't want them to think of us as slobs now do you?" he answered and looked up at Sasuke from whatever he was reading, "You need to be responsible, little brother."

"Fine," he gave in. "But why do I have to get your contacts? You know the pharmacy is streets away from here. I'll need a car to get there fast enough and I don't even have my driver's license yet! Why don't you go get them yourself? Also why do you need contacts? You can see!" said Sasuke getting all frustrated by this.

"To answer the first question is simple. I'm busy reading this so you need to acquire them for me. So you might as well walk there. To answer the second question is also simple. Those are special contacts."

"Oh yeah! How?"

"They're red."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Okay let me get this straight, you want me to walk a half a mile to get you your red contacts?"

"Precisely I'm glad we understand each other," replied Itachi who went to back reading his magazine. "Now go. You don't want to waste more of your precious time."

"Why would you want red contacts!"

"Cause they are awesome."

Sasuke grumbled, "Fine. I'll do my chores but I'm not getting your stupid red contacts."

"If you don't obtain them then I guess I have no choice but to ground you."

"You can't ground me! I don't have to listen to you either. I swear you're almost as annoying as Sakura!"

"Sasuke, go!" Itachi commanded.

"_I am so not doing this. There is no way am I walking to the pharmacy and getting those stupid contacts for my lazy brother! He can get them himself."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

But guess what? He ended up walking to the pharmacy getting those stupid contacts for his lazy brother.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ He thought while carrying a small plastic bag containing his brother's contacts. _"I'm going to have to apologize to Hinata and explain to her that it's my damn brother's fault. Hinata please still be there."_

**Saturday Morning with Hinata**

"Neji I'm leaving now!" Hinata called to her cousin while heading towards the front door. She grabbed the picnic basket on the table which was near the door. "Tell father I'll be back around 2."

"Hold on Hinata!" Neji called back. "Did you tell Hiashi-sama where you're going first of all?"

Hinata froze at the door. "Umm not exactly. I told him I was going out yesterday. He doesn't need to worry and neither do you dear cousin."

"I'm not sure. I don't trust that Uchiha." he said while crossing his arms and thinking deeply.

"Neji he's a good friend of mine, really he is. He's so sweet of thinking of this idea. Why must you ruin it?"

"Because if anything bad happened to you I'll mostly be the one to blame. When Hiashi-sama isn't around I run the whole household here."

"But remember Neji that I'm the heiress to Hyuuga Business."

"Which you fully decline of continuing!" Neji put in.

"True but still why won't you let me go?"

"If you're going then I'm going. You're still a young teenager who needs protection."

"You can't come with me. Who will watch over Hanabi?"

"Then she'll come with us."

"Neji! You're ruining the whole day! You don't want me to have a good time with a friend. You just want me to stay inside this dark mansion with you and Hanabi. You are so cruel!" Hinata dramatically complained.

"Hinata there is no need to come out like that. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"You and Ino are the same thing. You both think I'm going to start liking Sasuke. Listen he's just a friend and nothing else. It's nice for you to care about me but I'm just going on a picnic. You worry too much."

"I know. Fine, you can go out but no later than 2. Understood?"

"Thank you dear cousin," she said. Expressing her thanks she gave him a goodbye hug and left.

She skipped down the lane a bit and thought, _"Neji, Neji, Neji you are so soft. I can easily get my way around him. If he keeps acting like that then all women would think he's such a pushover. I hope I'm not late. Oh Sasuke please still be there!"_

**At a Random Park **

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_"I finally made it! But where's Hinata? Did she leave? Oh no I came too late! Damn my brother."_

"Sasuke?" I turned around and saw Hinata waving at me. She looked so gorgeous in her light blue blouse and white skirt. What's more she even wore her pink ribbon she tied her hair up in everyday at school. I nervously waved back.

"H-hi Hinata," I greeted.

"Sorry I'm late but I had some family issues to take care of."

"Oh same with me. I'm sorry but I wasn't able to get any other materials for our picnic." I said disappointedly.

"It's okay. I brought a blanket for us to sit on," she smiled.

I smiled back. This day is going to be perfect!

**Monday Morning at School**

I banged my head against my hard metal locker. I pounded a couple of more times until I started to feel dizzy.

"Oi Sasuke! So how did it go?" I head Kiba come up from behind me.

I rotated my head towards him and when I did he backed up. I presume he noticed a huge red mark on my forehead. Luckily I wasn't bleeding.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well huh?" he asked.

"Not quite," I replied.

"Care to tell what happened?"

"Not now, I'm feeling woozy." I said leaning my hand upon my forehead.

"Well I think you would from smashing your head on your locker."

"No duh," I moaned. "Let's just say that what happened on that day was not as I expected how it would turn out."

_**Hinata's POV**_

I was taking out my books for my first class when Ino popped out of knowing asking how my so- called date went with Sasuke.

"It was fine, Ino!" I exclaimed as I slammed my locker shut.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too happy about it," she said.

"Well let's just say that what happened on that day was not as I expected how it would turn out."

"Spill Hinata! What happened?" she said getting all jumpy.

"Okay Sasuke and I set up the whole picnic."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I made simple sandwiches for our lunch. I also brought juice to drink and two slices of chocolate cake for dessert."

"Okay…"

"I offered him a sandwich when suddenly!"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Hinata offered me a sandwich when suddenly I squirrel came out of nowhere and hit me in the head with an acorn."

Immediately Kiba started rolling on the school floor cracking up.

"It wasn't that funny!" I tried to convince him."

"Ha ha ha! That squirrel must have really hated you!"

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Please continue," he said getting back up but was having a difficult time not to laugh.

_**Hinata's POV**_

"He got hit in the head with an acorn! He set off and chased the poor creature around the whole park for about 5 minutes." I explained.

"Wow! I had no idea Sasuke would act like that," Ino said astounded.

"Yeah then after that I offered him the sandwich again and he accepted it. We had a peaceful lunch until these two boys who were playing Frisbee crashed into our picnic. The cakes were squished and the juice… oh boy."

"What? What?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Then the juice spilled onto my pants. So it looked like I… you know." I said and blushed from embarrassment.

At that moment Kiba began cracking up again.

"I embarrassed myself in front of Hinata too."

_**Hinata's POV**_

"He panicked. I noticed him blush from embarrasment I'm guesssing. The two boys first laughed and then apologized and finally ran off. Sasuke took off the jacket he was wearing and tied it around his waist. But instead he tied it in the back and he looked like he was wearing his jacket as an apron." I said.

"I feel really bad about him," Ino said.

"Yes I did too. Because our cakes were destroyed we decided to just go home. Just then an ice cream truck was driving around the park. So we chose to get ice cream for our dessert."

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"We got ice cream," I said plainly.

"Cool. Hey that reminds me of when…"

"Hinata ordered a vanilla ice cream cone," I cut in. "And I ordered the same as her. But then another unexpected moment came. Someone from behind bumped into me and I lost my balance. I was able to keep my feet on the ground but my ice cream kind of… landed in Hinata's face."

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Yes he after he was pushed he dropped his ice cream and landed in my face," I admitted.

"Shut up! That must have been a great picnic," Ino said sarcastically.

"Well it's a picnic I will never forget. Anyways he apologized many, many times. I told him it was okay but I guess he just felt really guilty about the whole deal. We tried to wipe off most of the ice cream but in the end he walked me home. Even though the whole picnic was kind of a catastrophe I still had a nice time."

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Are you done laughing?" I asked while watching Kiba rolling on the floor again laughing his guts out.

"N-n-nope!" he managed to say while still laughing uncontrollably.

"_But even though the whole picnic turned out to be a catastrophe I'm just glad I got to spend some quality time with her."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Yeah this has got to be the longest chapter for this story!**

**Sasuke: Why did you have to humiliate me in here? You're just as bad as Itachi!**

**Kato: Cause I want to. –sticks tongue out at Sasuke-**

**Sakura: I liked it. See this is what you deserve for not accepting my love.**

**Sasuke: Nah I'd rather spend the whole day humiliating myself in front of Hinata than being with you.**

**Kato: That's harsh Sasuke. That's really cold and stupid! Stay tuned for the next chapter "To Confess One's Love."**

**Hinata: Has anyone seen Cyndi?**

**Kato: Not at all. I certainly did not, repeat not lock her in a cramped closet.**

**Hinata: Oh, okay then.**


	8. Chap 8: To Confess One's Love

_It's been exactly 3 weeks, 2 days, 16 hours, 31 minutes, and 22 seconds…wait 23 seconds… 24 seconds…25 seconds. Oh get a grip of yourself, Sasuke! Just forget about that day!"_ I thought to myself while staring at my wristwatch, counting the minutes or seconds away. _"I can't get over about what happened. That was so embarrassing. I made such a fool of myself right in front of her. Come on Sasuke stop thinking about it!"_ I breathed in and exhaled a long sigh. I was standing at my locker and reached out for my textbooks.

It's been awhile since that day and after all that, Hinata and I just normally hung out. It's also been some time that Sakura didn't annoy me as usual. Then I remembered her saying that someone else won her heart. I wonder who it was. But back with Hinata, sometimes we went out to the movies with friends and other times we had study groups. But I never had a chance to be with her and just her ever again. It's my fault I know but I didn't know how to tell her my true feelings. She said she wouldn't get a boyfriend until she knows that he's the right guy for her. Why can't I be Mr. Perfect?

I sighed again. I slammed my locker shut in aggravation. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was heading, before I knew it I bumped into someone. Apparently that person wasn't looking where he or she was going either. It was a she.

"Hinata!" I exclaimed as my eyes directed onto her. Luckily she hadn't fallen.

"Sasuke I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. My mistake," she apologized.

"N-no i-it was my fault. You're not hurt or anything are you?"

"_I really need to stop stuttering my sentences."_

"Oh no I'm fine," she smiled and posed her fingers in a V sign for victory, signaling that she was all right.

"That's good."

"Hey Sasuke wanna hang out this afternoon?"

I blushed. _"I also need to control my blushing. I feels so stupid."_

"Sure," I answered without stuttering. Success. "You mean just the two of us?' I said hoping for another chance to be just her and me together without any other interruptions.

"Actually with Neji, Kiba, and Ino. I was hoping we could form a study group. I hear that Math test is very challenging." (A/N I had a math test today and trust me it was very difficult.)

I dropped my face on the school floor. "_Greeeaat, another chance she shoots my confidence down an endless well. Also one of my fangirls will be with us. I should say no but I still want to be with her. Nah I'll just go along with it. I hope Ino won't be as annoying as Sakura."_

"Sasuke?" she said as she notice me laying on the ground.

I shot myself back on my feet. "I'm okay. Yeah that'll be nice, I guess."

"Wonderful!" (A/N my word of the day. lol) "So I'll see you around… does 5 sound good?"

"That's perfect."

The bell rang.

"See you later," said Hinata while walking down the hall.

I waved back and that's all I could do.

* * *

**Next Day At School**

"How do you think you did on the test, Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

I snapped myself out of some trance and saw Hinata looking at me. "Uhh umm well I'm not sure. I got stuck on a few problems but I think I'll pass. You?"

"Same here. Boy that test was hard."

"Yeah," I said bluntly. A slight pause. "Hinata I need to ask you something."

"What is it Sasuke?"

I stared intently at her. My focused my eyes only on her as I forgot about everything else going on. Finally this was my moment. My only chance. And the timing seemed fine. I felt myself tremble. I firmly closed my eyes shut. Then I opened them.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said. She tilted her head and gave me a strange look. "What do you need to ask me? Umm you should tell me soon before the bell rings."

She was right. I was wasting time. I could feel my face turn all warm. I hope she didn't notice me blushing so hard.

"H-H-Hinata. I-I-I," I stammered. _"Oh no not the stuttering again. Just say 'I like you a lot. Would you go out with me?' Why does this have to be so complicated? She's probably thinking I'm going crazy right now."_

"Hinata," I said again. _"Good I didn't stutter this time."_

"Yes?" she responded.

"I-I," I gulped. "I really l…"

"Get to your next classes everyone!" a voice said over the school's speaker. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is ringing the class bell again! Do your best! Tobi is the best! That is all. Tobi is very good boy!"

"_How the hell did he get elected to ring the school buzzer? I am so gonna kill him after this."_

"Oh got to go. You can tell me later. Okay?" said Hinata while she was walking away.

No, no! Later was not an option for me. I caught up with her and clutched securely onto her wrist.

"_Oh jeez I hope I didn't sprain her delicate wrist. That grasp was probably too tight. "_

"Wha…?" she cried out.

With my hand clutched on her wrist, she spun around. A dramatic scene here. Time slowed down and a bright light surrounded us. As she spun around, she tripped and landed in my arms.

"_Oh no I think I'm going to blush again."_ Obviously I did.

"Sasuke?" she said in confusion. She stood up and gazed at me with puzzlement.

"Hinata would you go out with me!" I shouted, but not loud enough for the whole school to hear thank God.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise. "Oh sure. That's all you wanted to ask?"

"_She's taking this pretty well. Not what I expected how she would react."_

"What did you have in mind? Like another picnic? How about this time we let Tenten and Neji come? I'm sure they would like the idea too."

"_Again not what I expected how she would react." _

"No Hinata I don't mean it like that!"

"Then how else?"

"I… I would like you to be my girlfriend! I liked you for a long time now. And now I finally have the chance to say what I wanted to tell you for all this time. What do you say? Would you be my girlfriend?"

**_Hinata's POV_**

"_Did I mishear him? Did she just ask me to be his girlfriend? He isn't joking."_

"Please Hinata. I know that you said you wouldn't go out with another guy until you find him yourself," he persisted. "But… but I won't ever do what Naruto did. I really like you. I would never want to hurt you."

"Sasuke?" I said astounded. I didn't know how to answer him but then I said, "I'm going to be late for class."

"Hinata…"

"I'll tell you afterschool," with that I left him.

I entered the classroom, I got 2 demerits from the teacher for being late. During class all I could think was about Sasuke. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings towards me. I promised myself I would wait. This all seems too soon. I needed more time to think. Did he like me all this time? How could I not realize that? Ino was right. I guess I'm just really oblivious. But how would I answer him?

_**Sasuke's POV  
**_Our last period of the day ended. I waited impatiently for Hinata to return to her locker. I was nervous and eager to hear her response. At last she came. Her face was staring downwards at her books she was carrying. She made it up to her locker and paid no heed to me. After putting her books away, she fastened her locker and then gazed up at me. Lucky for me I wasn't blushing, just eager.

"Sasuke," she began with discontent in her voice. "I'm sorry to say this but no I will not go out with you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Y'know I really hate school. It's so troublesome.**

**Sasuke: How could you end it like that? I am going to kill you! You said Hinata and I were going to be a couple!**

**  
Kato: Yeah I said it, I didn't promise you.**

**Sasuke: But even so... are you anti-SasuHina or something? Why did you have to ruin the moment?**

**Kato: Because it's my story! Hinata any comment on this?**

**  
-Hinata stays silent-**

**Kato: Okay… anyways the next chapter will be the last and final chapter to this story. So sad. The title is "The Big News". Well read and review. See ya!**

**Sasuke: Kato you are so dead!!!**

**Kato: Wah, wah, wah… Sasuke wouldn't you rather kill Tobi?**

**  
Sasuke: No I would not! Get over here so I can strangle you!**

**-Kato runs out of the room-**


	9. Chap 9: The Big News

"I'm sorry to say this but no, I won't go out with you," she answered.

"H-Hinata…" I hesitated.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke but I always thought of you just as a good friend," she tipped her head down. "Let's resume staying that way. Okay?"

"B-but Hinata…?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she turned around and ran down the hallway. The patter of her shoes tapping on the tile floor echoed through the hallway's walls. Soon I couldn't see her anymore. It was just me alone at my locker.

"Why Hinata!" I yelled and punched my locker with my fist. I didn't want to cry, I wasn't that emotional about it. I just wanted to know why. (A/N lol I just realized that rhymed. Sorry now I'll continue the story.)

"_I don't understand. I don't understand. Why Hinata? Why?"_ I kept thinking over and over in my head.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun!" I heard a voice shout coming from behind me. "I was right! Cha! I always knew you liked her!"

I swiftly turned around and saw Ino standing in an odd victory pose. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform with her pom poms raised in the air. She skipped over to me with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Ino?" I asked annoyingly.

"I was just on my way to cheerleading practice until I stumbled upon you two love birds. Though I'm guessing it didn't go so well with all the pounding and shouting noises out in the hallways." Her smile faded away. "Jeez I never heard you this loud. Usually you're so quiet and the solo type."

"I-I'm just frustrated."

"Yeah I heard the whole thing. Strange, Hinata isn't like that. I thought for sure she would say yes. Don't give up hope Sasuke-kun! Fight, fight, fight!"

"Would you shut up? You're getting on my nerves! I never liked cheerleaders anyway. Another reason why I liked Hinata, she was different," I mumbled.

"Hmmm I know I'll just persuade her to like you back. Would you like that Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"But why? You like her don'tcha? With a little help from me, she'll be running back into your arms just like in the movies!"

"This isn't a movie Ino! I…I want her to like me with her own free will. She'll decide if she wants to like me or not. I'll always watch over her. I'll always be…her friend." I turned back to her and left.

* * *

_**Ino's POV**_

"_Oh poor Sasuke-kun. I wish I could help him. But no I will not interfere. Oh what the heck I will."_ I thought merrily at first. _"Right after cheerleading. But if I leave now I might be able to catch up with Hinata. But I can't skip cheerleading today. They're going to be announcing cheerleading captains. I need to know if I'm going to beat Forehead Girl so I can rub it in her face. AAHH! Stuck in my own thoughts!!! What should I do? Which should I choose?"_ I thought hastily. "_Uuugh why do u have to be such a good person?"_

I ran towards the corridor's exit. I stepped out into the fresh air and shook my hair in the breeze. _"Aaahhh so relaxing. Wait don't lose focus! Hinata."_ I spun around looking for any trace of Hinata. No luck I couldn't find her anywhere. She couldn't have walked far. I think she walks home anyway. I began to scurry down the lane and fortunately I saw her pacing slowly. She seems tired and confused. "Hinata!" I shouted. That caught her attention and she lifted her face towards me. "Hey Hinata, wait up!"

"Oh hi, Ino. What are you doing here? Don't you have cheerleading?" she asked me.

"Uhh I decided to skip it today," I lied.

"But you've been talking about it all month. You wanted to win head cheerleader right? Then you could rub Sakura's face in it, which I still think is quite bad-mannered."

"Oh don't go all prissy on me. I need to talk to you," I said getting impatient.

"Not now Ino. I really need to get home and rest."

"Come on. I'll treat ya to your favorite ramen shop."

"You can't captivate me with ramen. That's what Na-Naru-to… used to do," suddenly she burst into tears.

"Hinata!" I said in surprise. I didn't think this would happen. I went over to comfort her. I placed my arms around her and gave her an assuring hug. (A/N I know that Hinata and Ino aren't exactly the best of friends but in my story they are.)

Instead of the ramen shop I offered earlier we walked over to a small smoothie shop. I ordered two strawberry smoothies, hoping this would cheer her up.

"Here I got your favorite flavor," I said calmly. She didn't respond back. Her eyes were locked down onto the table. I'm guessing she was still stressed over the Sasuke issue. "Ya' know if you actually acknowledged him, he would've made you happier. I know he would. He cares so much about you. But Hinata, why did you refuse him? Even I don't understand that."

"I…I don't know Ino. I really don't know," she spoke in a very faint voice. She took a sip of her smoothie and then placed it back on the table.

"He's liked you for a long time now. You would both be very happy if you didn't reject him. Now that you did you're both probably going to be miserable for the rest of your lives. Uhhh I shouldn't have said that."

She mumbled more but I didn't catch what she said. _"How else can I cheer her up? I don't know what else to do or say."_

"Uhhh ummm you know? Maybe we could go to the mall this weekend. How about that? Yeah I saw this really cute outfit and we could…"

"Ino stop," she spoke softly. "I know what you're trying to do. And to be honest you're not very good at it. I'm going home. I'll think about this on my own. See you tomorrow."

"Wait Hinata…" before I could go on she shut the door behind her as she left. "Great… some friend I am. I mean I can't even get a break with this. This was a total fruitless result. So I just wasted my time with Hinata when I could've been at cheerleading practice! Well with her gone I wonder if I could just have these two smoothies to myself. But then again I am on a diet. I shouldn't pig out especially at a time like this… Ah what the heck I'll just keep this a secret."

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I arrived late at home. I really didn't care. While walking home I had time to think by myself without any more disturbances. I guess I just had to accept that Hinata didn't like me that way. Only as a friend.

"Hey little brother. Home late again?" Itachi said sarcastically. He was leaning over the sofa watching the TV.

"I don't have time for you're obnoxious games, Itachi," I said sternly.

"Sounds like someone had a bad day huh?"

"Whatever. Like it matters to you. I'm going up to my room."

"Before you go upstairs, Sasuke. I have some news I need to tell you and now is a good time."

"If it's about me switching the shampoo with grape jelly in the bathroom, I already apologized and bought a new bottle of that stupid herb one you like so much. Seriously that stuff is very girly."

"That's not what I was going to say but you did what! So that's why Deidara kept sniffing my hair that day. You little brat!" he said while getting up from the sofa and turned the TV off.

"Forget about that. Besides I already said I was sorry," I said as I was sticking my tongue out at him. "Now focus! What do you need to tell me?"

"We're moving."

"We're moving?"

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself and don't repeat what I say!"

"We're moving? We're moving! We're moving! Why the hell are we moving! Wait where the hell are we moving? When?"

"Calm down Sasuke. Listen, we're moving to Australia in 4 days. On a Monday."

"Why!"

"Apparently my boss' Akatsuki Organization is moving there for a better future he keeps telling us. So annoying. That means we'll move to a new house, learn the new area along with it's peculiar language, and also you'll be going to a different high school and continue your education from there."

"That also means I won't be able to see Hinata again…" I whispered to myself. "Itachi we can't move!" I raised my voice.

"Sorry little brother but the deal's been done. I already set up everything. We'll start packing tomorrow when you come back from school."

"No…No!" I hollered. I stomped upstairs into my room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I threw a tantrum all in my room. Knocking over various items on the floor, banging my fists into the walls, I didn't care. Even if we were going to move the movers were going to clean this place up anyway. Taking away everything.

This was so unfair. I really did not want to move. Especially to Australia, so far away from my original home. Most importantly I won't be able to see Hinata again. Not ever.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll tell her the news tomorrow. But why bother? She won't care. She only thinks of me as a friend anyway. If that's just it then I don't see the point of liking her anymore," I said to myself. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking. I'll tell her and see what happens.

**The Next Day**

Jeez my back ached from so much homework last night. So I was pretty much in a tiresome mood but that didn't stop me from telling Hinata the news. I got a hold of my books for first period. I had some time before the bell rang. I didn't see Hinata around anywhere. Usually she'd arrive at school early but today she was nowhere to be seen. Thought eventually she did show up.

I walked towards her but I was abruptly stopped when she gave me an alarmed look in her eyes. "Hinata…? I…" I paused. Then her mood promptly changed. She had a smile on her face like she gives me everyday and greeted me saying, "Good morning Sasuke."

* * *

_**Switching to Hinata's POV**_

_  
_I didn't want him to see me worried or troubled so I quickly changed my attitude. I had hoped he would forget about yesterday and I too hope to forget about it. Though I strangely kept it in the back of my mind. _" I already said no. But why couldn't I let it go? Oh Sasuke please forgive me."_

"Hinata I need to let you know about something," he said.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

"It's okay. I don't mind just being your friend but… I don't know how to say this but… I'm moving."

"Moving?" I gasped. "Why? To where? When?"

"_Whoa calm down Hinata. I shouldn't get so anxious about this. Remember he's just a friend."_

"Yeah… my idiotic older brother's company is moving to Australia meaning all it's employees need to go as well. We'll be leaving here on Monday. So today is the last day I'll ever see you again."

"No Sasuke," I felt my eyes water. "But you know as friends we could still write to each other and maybe visit." I tried to cheer myself up but even so it didn't help.

"Yeah. Do you truly just think of me as a friend?"

I blushed a little bit. I didn't know how to answer him. He's always been great and fun to hang around. But I really didn't know. I wanted to say yes but I'm not even sure if that was the truth. For a while I reminisced about everything we went through together, since the day we met till now. I think I do like him, more than as a friend though.

"_That's it! I'm going to admit my true feelings! I think…I like him a lot. No I think I love him!"_

"Sasuke!" I shouted excitedly. "No Sasuke I also really li…"

The school bell rang. Then a voice was heard over the speaker, "Hooray Tobi is ringing the class bell! Three cheers for Tobi! Yay Tobi! Yay Tobi! Yay Tobi! Also congrats to the new cheerleading captain, Tenten ummm apparently there is no last name here. (A/N sorry but I really don't know what her last name is) But there is only one Tenten in the whole school. Congratulation's Tenten whatever your last name is! For high spirit and pep! And Congratulation to me, Tobi, your class bell ringer! Get to your classes everyone. Tobi is a good boy."

"_Grrr that Tobi, he is so irritating."_

Unexpectedly I was startled by a terrifying scream coming from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Sakura and Ino. So much for being head cheerleader for the both of them. I flung myself back to face Sasuke but instead he was heading towards whatever class he had next.

"No Sasuke wait!" I shouted. He wasn't paying attention and continued walking. I wanted to run after him but I knew I was going to be late for class again.

"_I guess I'll just have tell him after school."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Ummm I kinda have a little announcement here. I just thought of another chapter I could write. Hehe so this is the second last chapter.**

**Sasuke: Great chapter…**

**Kato: Really?**

**Sasuke: No! You finally made her realize that she loves me only at the end!**

**Kato: Yeah. So? I would've done it earlier but then there would be no story.**

**Sasuke: Yeah that's true I guess.**

**Kato: While typing this chapter if kind of reminded me of that song "Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin.**

**Cyndi: Did someone say song? I love to sing! Let's sing a song Tobi!**

**Kato: How the hell did you escape from the volcano?**

**Tobi: Me and Cyndi helped each other out. Cyndi is the best! Right next to Tobi!**

**Cyndi: Cool! Let's sing the FUN Song! F is for friends who do stuff together…**

**Kato: Nooooo shut up!!! Oh by the way the next chapter is called, "Wishing There Was No Tomorrow" Review and stay tuned. Cyndi! Tobi! Shut up! You're not singing under my roof!**


	10. Chap 10: Wishing There Was No Tomorrow

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER. **

* * *

"_No! I wasn't able to make it in time. Sasuke had already left the school to pack for his flight to Australia." _I thought troubled. _"Now how will I ever get to tell him my true feelings?"_

I was standing at his locker, hoping I could see him one more time before he left. I rested my clasped hands on my chest near my heart. I closed my eyes making believe he was here but nothing has changed. I pried my eyes open again and sighed. How I wished he didn't have to leave so soon.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Tenten's

shout coming from behind me.

"Oh Tenten," I said uninterestedly. I didn't even bother to take notice of her though I could sense her standing beside me.

"Well…?"

"Well what?" I said startled.

"I heard you told him didn't you?"

"_That blabbermouth Ino must have spread the news throughout the whole school. Damn her. Oh no I just cussed in my own thoughts!" _Usually I never used such foul language even in my own mind about friends. But this was just really bad for the school to know. I wondered how Sakura would take it.

Tenten giggled lowly and said, "You don't need to worry. Ino only told me and Temari though I'm guessing that Temari probably told her other siblings. But either way your secret is safe with us."

I smiled in relief. I didn't see why I should be smiling at a time like this. Sasuke was gone and I didn't have the chance to tell him my feelings. It was quiet for a moment until we both heard a very hyper Sakura come towards us.

"Hinata!" she yelled. She was running down the hallway and stopped right before us. Once she came to a complete halt she panted heavily.

"Are…are you alright Sakura?" I asked her.

"Do…not… worry…!" she gasped. She took a couple of more deep breaths and to conclude her rash dilemma she jumped in the air, indicating she was fine. "I just heard the great news! Is it true that you have a crush on Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" I blushed. "I…ummm…I guess you can…umm… say that." It's actually been awhile since I last stuttered. The only time I did was when I had my first crush on Naruto. I need to forget about the past and think about how to contact Sasuke.

"You know I heard he isn't going to leave until Monday. My uncle explained everything to me," she continued.

Of course I already knew all the details. But she just kept on talking.

"I never thought you would actually fall for a guy like Sasuke-kun. Cause I mean now I've noticed he's so cold and aloof. But then again all the girls are crazy about him, why shouldn't you be? Ha now that makes you one of us! Luckily I already got over him. I finally have found myself a new lover. You should too. There are other better guys than Sasuk-kun ya know."

I ignored almost everything she was saying and then I just lost it and shouted, "For Pete's sake Sakura shut up! I already know everything, you don't need to rub my face in it! Sasuke is leaving and he'll never be coming back! I need to find a way to meet him before he departs from his original home! Now just shut up and let me think by myself for a moment!"

The three girls stood still motionless. "Hinata… I wasn't going to rub it in your face or anything. I wanted to help you," confessed Sakura.

"Help me…? How?" I asked now feelings completely embarrassed from what I just said.

"Simple, just talk to him."

"But I don't know where he lives."

"Call him. You know his phone number."

"_Oh duh. I've called him before I remember that. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that before?"_

"Oh yeah good idea Sakura," said Ino.

"S-Sakura, forgive me! I didn't mean to yell at you!" I cried. More tears dripped down my face. "I was just so frustrated and puzzled by all this." I directed my face towards the ground. I didn't want to see how mad she must be now. I know how she throws her anger tantrums and they would generally last for about 2 hours or so.

"It's okay, Hinata," I heard her say cheerfully. I lifted my face up and saw her smiling as well as Tenten and Ino. "We will all help you! For you to say goodbye to him personally."

"_Goodbye? Right, goodbye. She was right. Because this is my final and only chance to tell him."_ I nodded.

I quickly thanked my friends and left the school running as fast as I could to home. I barged through the doorway searching for the telephone.

"Aack!" I yelled. "Where's the phone?"

"Hanabi is using it," answered Neji as he was entering the hallway. Somehow he made it home quicker and we went to the same school too. "Why are you home so late? Why didn't you just take the bus home?"

"_Jeez another fluke. Why the hell did I run home when taking the bus is so much faster? I'm not thinking straight today." _I sighed.

"Uhhh no time to explain, Neji. Where is Hanabi?"

"Up in her room."

I was just about to run upstairs then Neji stopped me saying, "Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you. He told me that he needed to have a word with you right when you got back home."

"I can't Neji! I need to call someone! It's urgent!"

"He insists of speaking with you as soon as possible. He's your father and he'll scold you terribly if you don't visit him in his office at this instant."

I ignored him and headed into my sister's room. Hanging from her door was a sign with the words 'Knock First or I'll Knock You Out If You Don't!'. It was a very strange sign however I dared not to defy its full warning. So I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she shouted on the other side of the door. I promptly opened the door and saw Hanabi laying upside down on her pink cushioned bed, talking on the phone. Her room was filled with all sorts of decorations from school equipment to frilly My Little Ponies. "What do you want, Hinata?" she asked while still overturned on her bed.

"Hanabi I need to use the phone. I have an important message for a friend," I advised her.

"Yeah well I'm busy too ya know. Now if you will be so kind and leave my room please. I, too, am having an important conversation."

"Hanabi please this is critical! You can have it right after I tell him something."

"Oh so it's a him is it?" she smirked. Then she lifted herself off the bed and hollered, "Daaaad! Hinata is secretly going out on a date with a total stranger you don't know anything about!"

"Aahhh! SShhh! No Hanabi don't! Please be quiet," I said while motioning her to keep still. "Don't tell father anything else about this! Please I'll do anything you say. Just don't tell father about this," I begged her.

"Do my homework for the rest of the term and I'll keep it a secret," she responded.

"What! This term won't end in another 2 whole months!"

"Exactly. As I said before I'm busy and I don't enjoy doing homework at all."

"And you think I'll have a blast doing it?"

"Duh, you're an old woman. Old people like to work."

"_Old? I'm only a couple of years ahead of her and she acts if I'm like 40 or something."_

"Do we have an agreement?" she asked.

"Err…uhh.. fine! But just this term!" We shook our hands keeping our ends of the deal. "I'll be taking the phone now."

"What? No!" she said in surprise.

"What do you mean no?" I argued.

"We agreed that I won't tell dad about your secret engagement. I didn't say you could have the phone."

"_What a little brat! I can't believe her. I've been tricked! Damn it. Also, why the hell does there have to be only one phone that works perfectly in this entire house?"_

"Hanabi I'm only gonna say this one last time. Give me the phone or else," I threatened.

"Or else what?" she said teasingly. "You don't have any dirt on me."

I stayed silent for a moment and promptly thought of an idea. "Oh but I do. I'll tell father about you know who about you know what of you know when."

"You…don't… mean," she stammered her words.

"Oh I do. I know all about you know who of you know exactly what!"

"Fine, fine, here take it I'm done with it anyways. Here!" she said while giving me the phone and dragging its cords. Then she shoved me out of her room and slammed the door shut.

"_Ha my plan worked. I have no idea what she was thinking but whatever it was I have a hunch that it's not appropriate. Oh well I'll figure it out later. Now I have to call Sasuke."_

I scurried to my room with the phone in my hands. I tripped over its cords only once but that didn't stop me. At last I made it to my room. I plugged in the cord and dialed in Sasuke's number. I sat at the edge of my bed listening intently to the ringing noise. It kept on ringing and ringing. It rang again and still no answer. It rang again but still no answer. Finally I heard a clicking sound.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you there?" I said anxiously.

But what I heard in response was not Sasuke. It was a voice recording saying, 'the number you have reached is not longer in service.'

"Wh-what?" I whispered. Shoot was I too late? I called the same number again and got the same answer. I repeated over and over and it was still the same, 'the number you have reached is not longer in service'.

"_Sasuke must have already disconnected the phone line services. I was too late! I wasted so much trying to get the phone from my bratty little sister."_

I dropped the phone and began to cry into my pillow. _"I was too late! Too little too late! I'll never see or talk to him again!"_

* * *

**Monday Morning**

"_Too late. I was too late,"_ I thought over and over again in my head in regret. I called friends and nevertheless they had no idea where he lived either. It was like he existed yet he didn't. He is such a mystery. _"Why haven't I noticed him before? Oh right cause I kept drooling over Naruto. I made a huge mistake! That was one of them, being Naruto's girlfriend. Now this is one."_

I sauntered through the school's hallways, daydreaming in my own pitiful thoughts. Obviously I couldn't leave the school or else I'll get detention for the rest of the year and my father will punish me for life. A couple of light tears trickled from my face though no one could see me crying with my books covering my face.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted in my face.

"Eeek!" I screeched in surprise and almost dropped my books. "S-Sakura? Where did you come from? Please don't jump out of random places like that." I caught my breath.

Then up popped Ino, Tenten, and Temari. "You are gonna love this!" said Ino excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! Trust us this is sooo gonna help you and him!" said Tenten.

"I don't know how I got involved in this but I might as well help you out anyway. Oh and don't worry. I didn't tell anyone else about…him," maintained Temari who was not so thrilled concerned about this.

"Right but we can't say it now. We need to go to a place where no one will find us," informed Sakura. "To the secret hideout!"

* * *

****

Inside the Janitor's Closet

"This is your secret hideout?" I said sarcastically as I pushed away a mop to make room cause I was literally feeling squished.

"Hey it was late notice and I just thought of this plan this morning!" stated Sakura who wasn't so ecstatic about this either.. "You should at least be grateful that I actually elaborated a way for you to see Sasuke again. The odds of the plan are a total 100! Only if we do it precisely on time."

"Okay… so what's the plan?" I asked. I was really curious to what the heck she must've been thinking. However, the real question is will it work?

"Here it is," she said. She took out some kind of small black plastic rectangular device.

"What is that?"

"It's a cassette."

"What's a cassette?" I must be really stupid for asking all these questions.

"Let's just say it's like an Ipod for old people. My uncle is very old fashioned. He has tons of these little trinkets."

"So we're going to listen to old genres of music?"

The other girls laughed. "No, no, no," Ino intervened. "On this cassette is a voice recording of a fire alarm going off."

"Okay…? I still don't understand what we're going to do with it," I said in confusion.

"Well once you hear the whole thing you'll get it. It was all Sakura's idea. I guess she really is the smart one," added Temari.

"Thanks," Sakura responded annoyed. "But here's the idea. I'll put this in the cassette player, which I stole from my uncle, near the microphone you know the place where that damn Tobi keeps blabbering through the school's speakers. It'll sound like the school's fire alarm really went off. Everyone will be sent out of the school. That'll be your chance to escape the school grounds without getting caught."

"Sakura that's a great plan and all but I don't think I should leave... He's probably already gone." I said in dismay.

"Wrong-O!" Sakura pointed out. "My uncle received a call from Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, saying that they would be leaving here at 1:45 exactly from the airport!"

"Yeah and right now its…" said Ino checking her wristwatch. "Its 11:47. You still have time and an opportunity to reach him before his departing. Come on Hinata you don't want to put this plan to waste. It's in fact the only good idea Sakura has ever thought of."

"Take that back Ino-Pig! You're just jealous that I have a bigger brain than you!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah and a bigger forehead too," Ino argued back as she stuck out her tongue.

"Grrrr."

"No stop! This is no time for fighting!" said Tenten splitting up the two. "Remember why we're here in the first place. To help Hinata. So what do you say?"

I reflected on the plan for a while. I wasn't too sure if it would work. There were still so many questions. But it's better to take a chance than none at all.

"Uhhh Hinata its fine that your taking your time and all but we only have about 25 seconds before Study Period is over," said Ino glancing at her watch.

Oh right! This was our Study Period and yet we were having a conversation in the girl's bathroom rather than studying. At that instant I replied, "When do we start?"

* * *

**Out of Hinata's POV**

**At 12:15 In the School Hallway**

"We have precisely an hour and a half before he leaves. Let's get this show on the road!" asserted Ino.

"I'll go inside," claimed Sakura. They were all scrunched down near the door that led inside the teacher's office.

"Wait why do you get to go!" exclaimed Ino.

"Because I'm the niece of the person who owns this school. Also I know my whereabouts in there."

"Then what do the rest of us do?"

"Umm now that I come to think of it, I don't know."

"So we skipped classes and followed you here for no reason?" questioned Temari.

"Well I need Hinata here, I know that. And for the rest of you I really don't know. I just felt like sharing my idea with the rest of you gals."

"Thanks a lot I'm so out of here then." She began to walk away.

"I agree. Good luck Hinata," said Tenten leaving with Temari.

"Ino you're gonna leave me too?" asked Hinata.

"Well there's nothing for me to do. So what's the point of staying?" she responded and left as well.

"Stay here Hinata. I'm going to sneak in, put the cassette in the cassette player near the microphone, and then come back out. Warn me if any teacher's are coming."

"Right," approved Hinata.

Hinata did as she was bid and luckily no teachers passed by. Shortly Sakura came out.

"Did you put the cassette in its place?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"Yeah…" she said in a dragged tone of voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well… Tobi was in there too."

Hinata gasped. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No way! Though I had to flirt my way to get passed him. It was actually easy since no other girls will go out with him or even talk to him."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah I agreed to go on a date with him just to put that stupid cassette in the cassette player."

"I'm so sorry Sakura. You didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me." Hinata sobered.

"It's okay. I'm willing to help a friend. But I'm not going out with him."

"But…"

"Sure I agreed to go on one date with him but I'll just explain to him that I'm going out with someone else. He'll understand and then forget all about me."

"Oh okay. When will the alarm…" Hinata was cut off by the loud siren of the fire alarm going off.

Soon screams could be heard in the hallways coming from all directions. The teachers told everyone not to panic and to leave the building in an orderly fashioned line. But no one listened to them and ran off screaming his or her heads off. It was evident they were all terrified but everyone made it outside. This was Hinata's chance to get going. She ran off and didn't have time to thank Sakura. Yes, her plan was a complete success.

Sakura, who was stuck in a crowd, was soon embraced in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura are you all right? You're not hurt in any way are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, Naruto. But I feel better now," she answered hugging Naruto back.

"_Hinata I sure hope you make it in time."_ She thought. Suddenly her thoughts were corrupted by a cheerfully yet annoying voice.

"Hey Sakura!" it shouted. "Wait a minute! Hey you! Get your filthy hands off my girl buck-o!" It was Tobi rushing over to Sakura and Naruto.

"_Oh no!"_

"Sakura what is this idiot talking about?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It's a long story Naruto. I'll tell you later," she replied sighing.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I continued running. Running as if my life depended on it. I just had to see him one more time! I begged myself to run faster or for time to at least slow down. _"Please let me make it!"_

The airport was about 7 miles away. I wasn't a pro athlete so I knew I needed a ride to get there in time. At some point I called a cab and told the driver to take me to the airport as fast as possible. Fortunately there wasn't much traffic also we didn't hit too many red lights either. While inside I prayed for him to wait just a little while longer or for his plane to be delayed. At last I made it! I paid the driver with my lunch money, which really wasn't much, but it was no less than enough.

I entered the airport. Many people were either coming in or leaving the country carrying their entire luggage with them. The airport was huge. I had doubt that I wouldn't find him in time. But I would not give up. I checked the clock hanging from inside a small shop.

1:43

I still had 2 minutes left. But where should I start? I looked out for any sign of Sasuke so far I've found nothing. Then I heard over the speakers, "Would Mr. Uchiha please come to gate 14? Your plane will be departing now." It repeated itself. I knew I was quickly running out of time.

"_Damn it where's the gate 14. I absolutely must see him!" _I thought rashly.

I bumped into crowds of people and still no sign of Sasuke. I panicked. Soon enough I found myself looking out an immense-sized glass window and there I saw a plane with the number 14 on it. It was taking off into the air.

"NO Sasuke!" I shrieked. "I couldn't have missed him! No! Please stop! Sasuke I'm here!" I leaned my face and hands against the cold glass of the window. Tears shed down my face. "Sasuke I'm here! Turn the plane around! Please!" I collapsed on my knees, sliding my fingers down the large window. "Sasuke," I whispered.

"Hinata?" I heard my name being called from behind me. I slowly turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sasuke! He was still here and standing there in an overcoat and jeans. I also noticed he was carrying a suitcase.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. "Sasuke?" I repeated. "What…why are you still here? Your plane…I thought you…" I couldn't finish my sentences. He seemed to notice that and walked up to me. Right then he put his arms around me and stroked the top of my head.

"Hinata I'm glad to see you again. I didn't think you would actually come," he whispered tenderly.

"I had to see you again, Sasuke. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"_What? No that's not what I really wanted to tell him."_

He let go of me and stared into my eyes as I stared back. "Just to say goodbye?" he questioned unexpectedly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I wanted…. I mean I really wanted…I…"

"_Why can't I say it? Why can't I say it? Oh Sasuke I love you so much. I want to tell you so much. But why can't I?"_

I began again, "Sasuke I…"

I wasn't about to stutter however that's what didn't stop me from saying it. I realized that Sasuke secured my lips with his. He was kissing me! My eyes widened and before I knew it I kissed him back. I shut my eyes gently to enjoy and savor this moment. I wished there was there was no tomorrow and time would just stand still. Though it was Sasuke who cut the kiss short.

He pushed my lightly away from him. I looked up at him and immediately blushed.

"What you heard over the intercom, they were talking about my older brother. The one he went on was full, as a result I was put on a different flight than his. Mine won't be taking off in another 3 minutes."

"Sasuke…I wanted to tell you this so much!" I cried out and felt more tears trickle down my cheeks. "Sasuke I love you!" I buried my face in my hands. "Please don't go. "I mumbled.

"Hinata I must leave. I'm sorry." I could hear him turn around and stagger away from me. Then he hesitated. "Hinata."

I dropped my hands to glance at him. He was smiling.

"Remember this. I love you and no matter where I go my heart will stay with you for always."

From that statement I smiled as well. Tears were still falling but they weren't all showing sadness. They were tears of happiness. He turned his back to me once again at that instant I darted after him.

"Hinata? I need to leave now," he said.

"Yes but I want to give you something to remember me by," I replied.

"You know I'll never forget you.

"I know, but I want to give you something extra." I put my hands above my head and untied my hair with my pink ribbon I mostly wore at school. I shook my hair loose and then I gave him my ribbon and placed it in his hand.

"Hinata? This is..." he began.

"This is what I want for you to have Sasuke."

"I'll treasure it always."

I saw him board the plane. He waved back at me as did I. I stood near the window and saw his place take flight. And there was only one thing I kept in my mind.

"_Sasuke."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kato: Finished! I was thinking of making a sequel to this story. What do you think?**

**Cyndi: I think you should!**

**Kato: Get out of here Cyndi!**

**Cyndi: Not until you sing the FUN Song with me and Tobi.**

**Kato: Hell no!**

**Tobi: Come on. Pretty please?**

**Kato: Okay how about this. F is for get the Freakin way out of my house! U is for U guys are so annoying! N is for No more singing and leave me alone!**

**Cyndi: Aww your no fun. Sing it the right way! **

**Kato: If I do, does that mean you'll leave me alone now and forever besides in school?**

**Cyndi: Sure let's go with that.**

**Kato: Fine…**

**Kato, Cyndi, and Tobi sing the FUN Song and they all live happily ever after. Though Kato might be scarred for life for singing that song. Then again maybe not, who knows?**


End file.
